


Meet The Blackwatch Boys

by coffee_crab, Scarlet_Streak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Female Reader, Flirty Jesse McCree, Fluff, Genji has a really cool jacket, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Multiple Endings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader has a touch of anxiety at some parts, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Tropes, but they take care of you don't worry, everyone has a crush on reader, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_crab/pseuds/coffee_crab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: You were an Overwatch secretary, one of the hardest workers out there. You make your way to work under Strike Commander Jack Morrison, but little do you know he had a more important job for you to be doing behind the scenes that totally flips your world upside down in a very, very good way.(This is a reverse harem type situation and I really hope it's cute I'm trying guys. Slow updates.)





	Meet The Blackwatch Boys

“Blackwatch?” You raise your eyebrow skeptically at Strike Commander Morrison, your boss, and, more impressively, the man in charge of Overwatch.

“Yes. Blackwatch is the special ops division of Overwatch. Your job will be communicating with them, helping them make sure they are briefed properly on missions and do their paperwork right, and, more importantly, ensuring that an open dialogue is kept between us. It will be difficult at times, but I think you can do it.” He pauses a moment as he looks over you, a genuine smile that you can’t help returning on his face and clear fondness in his eyes. “So, what do you say, (y/n)? You up for it?” You thought it over for a moment. Morrison had approached you about this position. Only you. He clearly trusted you enough to tell you about Blackwatch, as most Overwatch agents were totally oblivious that the team even existed. Besides, who could say no to that hopeful expression, especially coming from the Strike Commander? You give him a curt nod. “I’ll do it.”

He smiles at you and offers his hand across the desk and you shake it. “Well, (y/n), welcome to the team.” You smile as he releases your hand. “Happy to be here.” 

Commander Morrison gets up out of his chair behind his desk and walks to the door, gesturing for you to follow. “Most of Blackwatch’s agents are spread out on missions right now, but I have a few here to introduce you to.”

He leads you to a part of the base you haven’t seen before. Morrison stops at a door that resembles the hanger entrances on the Overwatch side of things and places his hand on the scanner next to it. There’s a flash of blue light and you hear Athena greet him. “Welcome, Commander Morrison.” 

“Athena, alert the agents and Commander Reyes that it’s time to meet their new secretary.” 

“Yes sir.” Before the door opens you hear a frantic shuffling on the other side. Soon after the shuffling stops, Morrison ushers you into the rec room where a cowboy, a cyborg, and Commander Reyes are waiting for you. The cowboy reaches to greet you first, a goofy grin on his face. You give him a little wave and his smile gets even bigger. Morrison clears his throat to get their attention. “Gentlemen, this (y/n) l/n. She’s the new Blackwatch secretary we’ve been talking about. I think she’ll be an amazing addition to your team, and I can personally guarantee that she can get the job done.” 

You smile, flattered by the compliments. Commander Reyes walks over to you extending his hand. “I’m Commander Reyes, but you can call me Gabriel or Gabe. Welcome to Blackwatch. We’re happy to have you.” He shakes your hand and the cyborg speaks from his seat on the couch. “It is very nice to meet you, (y/n). I am Genji Shimada.” 

The cowboy steals your hand away from Gabe’s into his own and brings it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on your knuckles which causes you to blush. “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree. Welcome to the team, darlin’. I’m lookin’ forward to workin’ with ya.” You smile at your new team, immediately taking a liking to all of them. You shoot a glance back at Morrison, who is clearly pleased with their introductions. “Nice to meet you all. I’m looking forward to helping out around here.” 

Morrison exchanges a glance with the men in front of you, giving them a curt nod. “Alright, I’ll leave you to get to know each other better.” He starts to walk out, turning his head back towards them to shout, “Reyes! Don’t forget to show the lady to her room.” Gabriel rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, get out of here, Jack.” 

Commander Morrison walks out of the Blackwatch base, the door shutting behind him. As soon as the heavy metal door clicks shut, there is an immediate dynamic change within the Blackwatch base. Jesse falls back onto the couch, Gabe slouches a bit leaning up against the wall and Genji sighs, sitting back into a nearby chair. It’s quiet for a moment before Jesse clears his throat. “So, darlin’, what’s a lovely lady like yourself doin’ in a place like this?” You open your mouth to respond when it occurs to you that you don’t actually know how you ended up here. “To be honest, I’m not really sure. Commander Morrison said that your division needed a new secretary, and that I was his first recommendation.” 

They all shoot knowing glances at each other before Gabe speaks. “Well, if you were Morrison’s first recommendation, then you must be the best they have to offer.” You smile at them. You’re not sure you were the best, but you worked hard and wanted to do your job well. These guys needed you. Genji stands, clearing his throat. “Come, (y/n). I will show you your room.”You smile at the cyborg and allow him to lead you down the hall to your bedroom. You look around, quite pleased with your new surroundings. Genji speaks again, fidgeting slightly. “Is it to your liking?” You nod at him. “Yes. It’s perfect, thank you.” There’s a slight glimmer in his eyes, which she notices have red irises. “I am very glad to hear that. I will let you get settled. Someone will come get you for dinner in a few hours.” You smile at him, nodding again. “Thank you, Genji.” He gives you a curt nod and walks out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

You look around the room again, taking in your new living space. It, overall, is a very plain room, but something about this plainness makes it feel homey. There’s a private bathroom off to the side for you, along with a nice bed in the opposing corner. There are shelf to place your things on mounted to the walls and a comfortable looking couch in the center of the room. There are three small boxes next to your bed that carry all of your things. You pick up the box marked ‘clothes’ and bring it over to the dresser that sits under the shelves and begin the time consuming process of unpacking and organizing this new room to fit your personal needs. 

About two hours after Genji dropped you off at your room and you’ve gotten yourself settled, there’s a knock on the door. You recognize Gabe’s voice from the other side of the door. “(y/n)? Dinner is ready. Jesse was on cooking duty tonight, so I hope you like barbecue.” You smile, slipping on your converse and opening the door. You set out, running square into Gabe, who was much closer to the door that you had anticipated, a light blush creeping up your neck. You laugh awkwardly stepping back a bit. “Barbecue sounds great, actually.” 

Gabe smiles. “Alright then. Kitchen is this way.” The two of you make your way down the hall in a comfortable silence, the kitchen door sliding open as Gabe puts in the code that is clearly displayed on a neon yellow sticky note with a derpy drawing of Jesse in bottom right hand corner. You attempt to suppress a laugh, but are unsuccessful. Gabe chuckles. “Oh, yeah, Shimada drew that to poke fun at him.” You walk into the kitchen, a delightful scent of authentic barbecue hitting your nose. You smile noticing Jesse crouched in front of an oven, your words catching his attention. “Wow, Jesse, that smells amazing.” 

He laughs, standing up. You see the apron he’s wearing and try not to laugh. It says ‘Save a horse and ride a cowboy.’ Something about it just fits him, even though you can’t quite place why exactly that is yet. “Thanks, darlin’. Hope you’re ready to eat the best damn slab of meat you’ll ever taste.” Genji laughs from the table. “You say that every time you cook anything, Jesse.” 

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Genji, don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” Genji pauses, his finger in the air as if he was about to say something, but lowers his hand and looks down. “You win this one cowboy.” 

You nearly fall over laughing. Taking a moment to survey your surroundings, you realize that you could get used to this change of position. Turning your gaze back to the table you notice Jesse teasing Genji and Gabe scolding them. You giggle again. Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters are with our favorite Blackwatch boys are coming soon! Make sure to comment and leave kudos if you liked it! Shoutout to my buddy Scarlet_Streak for giving this a once over before I posted it, you're a lifesaver. (She has earned co-creator privileges because she has helped with future chapters and ideas that are yet to be published. She can also write Jack Morrison.)


End file.
